Bindon Blood
|serviceyears= 1860 - 1940 |rank=General |commands=Northern Army, India |battles=Siege of Malakand Chitral Expedition Second Anglo-Afghan War battle of Tel-el-Kebir First World War |awards=Knights Grand Cross of the Order of the Bath }} General Sir Bindon Blood, GCB (7 November 1842 – 16 May 1940) was a British military commander who served in Egypt, Afghanistan, India and Africa. Military career Born near Jedburgh, Scotland, Blood was related to Colonel Thomas Blood who attempted to steal the Crown Jewels in 1671. Blood attended the Royal School, Banagher, Queen's College, Galway, and the Addiscombe Military College. He was commissioned in 1860 in the Royal Engineers as a temporary lieutenant in charge of signaling and pontoon bridge construction in India, and for brief periods in Zululand and South Africa. Promoted to captain in 1873, he served with British forces in the North-West Frontier(Jowaki). In 1879 he was sent back to Africa for the Anglo-Zulu War. He went on to fight in the Second Anglo-Afghan War and the battle of Tel-el-Kebir. By 1882 he was a brevet lieutenant-colonel. The following year, 1883, Blood married Charlotte E. Colvin, second daughter of Sir Auckland Colvin, a distinguished Indian administrator from a well-connected family. Then he returned to India and took command of the Bengal Sappers and Miners in 1885. After seven years he reached the rank of brigadier-general, serving in the garrison at Rawalpindi, and then in the relief force known as the Chitral Expedition. He then commanded the Malakand Field Force and the Buner Field Force, relieving the garrison during the siege of Malakand. At the end of this command he was promoted to major-general. Lord Kitchener succeeded as chief of command during the Second Boer War in late 1900, and requested Blood for service in South Africa, where he arrived in early March 1901. He spent six months fighting in the Eastern Transvaal and received the local rank of Lieutenant-General on the Staff in April 1901. In late September 1901 he returned to India to take up the position of Commander-in-Chief Punjab Command, where he arrived the following month.Army Commands In November 1907 he retired to London, where he continued to lead a very active life. He was made colonel-commandant of the Royal Engineers in 1914 and worked to recruit soldiers for the World War I. He was aged 94 when he was made Chief Royal Engineer (CRE) in 1936. He died in 1940, survived by his one daughter. Notes Entries in Burkes Landed Gentry show General Sir Bindon not to be a descendant of Colonel Thomas Blood, who attempted to steal the crown jewels, as Colonel Thomas Blood was from a younger branch of the family. General Sir Bindon descends from Colonel Thomas Blood's uncle the Rev. Neptune Blood. References * The Peerage biography page retrieved 2 June 2007 External links * Royal Engineers Museum Blood's Pontoon (1870–89) * Royal Engineers Museum The Corps between the wars (1919–39)- General Blood's appointment to Chief Royal Engineer Category:1842 births Category:1940 deaths Category:People from the Scottish Borders Category:Royal Engineers officers Category:British Army generals Category:Alumni of Addiscombe Military Seminary Category:British military personnel of the Chitral Expedition Category:British military personnel of the Malakand Frontier War Category:British military personnel of the Second Anglo-Afghan War Category:British Army personnel of the Anglo-Zulu War Category:British Army personnel of the 1882 Anglo-Egyptian War Category:British Army personnel of the Second Boer War Category:Knights Grand Cross of the Order of the Bath Category:British military personnel of the First Mohmand Campaign